Talk:Dagama
Dead Di he die when Blue gilly kicked him? 09:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I am extremly sure that he did not die :S it was a kick against his huge hunch, how should that kill him FirePit (talk) 13:37, May 15, 2013 (UTC) But then that fish was charging towards him, that's why I'm not sure about his status 14:04, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Play the waiting game. Too much room for error to even call him presumed deceased yet. 15:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he actually died, he was probably only knocked out by Bluegilly and the fighting fish, I don't think those blows were strong enough to actually kill him. Anti-Jester (talk) 15:47, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Again, play the waiting game instead of pointlessly guessing. If he was actually a casualty, someone's bound to comment on it. 15:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Editing There has been an extreme amount of mispellings and errors in this Dagama page, amongst many other pages. I wish that the admins of this wiki would not be so 'paranoid', per se, on people editing the wiki page, and allow a community involvement towards improving the page itself. What do you mean? Anybody can around edit here. BTW, you yourself misspelled "misspellings"(missing an S). Plus, you should start a new section when talking about a different subject than the previous. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Actually Hime, he can't edit Dagama's page cause only registered users can so I suggest making an account. 08:10, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :And I'm an idiot cause I thought that's an IP. 08:13, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Appearance How do we know that he wears "a dark beaded necklace with light-colored sun, and light spotted pants." ? Were the colors shown in some cover/digital-colored manga or does it mean something else ? I might be missing the meaning of "light" here, as English is not my first language, sorry. Also, I would like to point that round acessory on his right, next to his belly. It looks like a shield for me, but I can't seem to identify how is it being held in his belly (nor if its his shield, so it would need to be included in the Abilities and Powers section). At last, I would like to include (in either the Personality or Abilities and Powers) that King Elizabello held him in high regards, as he let the tactician decide how and when he would fight and throw his most powerfull technique (even when they were in midst of a battle royale), but the page is locked... 21:53, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Even if not referenced by Oda himself I think that Dagama looks A LOT like Doctor Robtnik/Doctor Eggman from the Sonic series. Seriously just look: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Eggman Should it be put in the Trivia section? Grievous67 (talk) 16:47, September 18, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 No, because both of their appearances draw from the same archetype albeit different features in this case, so pointing out similarities between the two would be pointless. Same thing happened when Tamago first appeared. 19:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC)